TKJ28!
by Ryuuna Hideyoshi
Summary: –"TKJ dibalik JKT, TKJ28 kurang 20!". Siapa bilang Nakal itu tidak bisa berprestasi? Cerita ini ada untuk menghibur kalian dengan kegilaan siswa-siswi TKJ alias Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Daripada bingung, mending baca aja, deh!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Hajimemashite

**Ichi:** Hajimemashite.

* * *

**Vocaloid **Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place, dan-lain-lain.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid and Fanloid **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning **Typo, OOC, Humornya kurang **GREGET**, EYD kurang tepat, dan kalau tidak sengaja menyebutkan Merek atau apapun itu, **ITU BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**.

* * *

**Summary:**

–"TKJ dibalik JKT, TKJ28 kurang 20!". Siapa bilang Nakal itu tidak bisa berprestasi? Cerita ini ada untuk menghibur kalian dengan kegilaan siswa-siswi TKJ alias Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Daripada bingung, mending baca aja, deh!

* * *

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku terdiam di bangkunya. Kini ia sedang berkutat pada sebuah TimeLine twitter pada Layar Handphonenya. Di temani sepotong roti coklat dan susu putih, ia kembali membaca tweet-tweet dari teman-temannya.

**Kasane Teto** ( tetoteto_) Sempat-sempatnya ke warnet.. ujan-ujanan pula with akita_neru and mikuchan :D

Miku cekikikan sendiri. Mari kita kembali ke hari sebelumnya.

Di luar turun hujan. Miku, Neru, dan Teto mendesah pelan. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kios makanan –sekedar untuk berteduh. Memang sekarang sedang musim hujan, tapi Miku dan Neru tidak membawa payung. Alasannya mudah; malas membawa payung.

"Tadi pagi panas. Kenapa sekarang jadi hujan?" gerutu Neru.

Miku menimpali. "Iya, makanya aku tidak membawa payung.."

"Aku bawa payung kok!".

"…"

Hening. Miku dan Neru menoleh ke arah Teto. Kini Teto sedang membuka payung berwarna scarlet dengan polkadot hitam. Terbesit ide bagus pada kepala Miku.

"Ya sudah. Kita pakai bertiga saja!".

Kini mereka bertiga berusaha mati-matian untuk berjalan ditengah hujan deras. Sampai diperhatikan oleh abang Tukang Ojek yang biasanya mangkal saat jam makan siang. Mereka saling berebut posisi agar seragam mereka tidak basah. Neru sih cuek saja, karena posisinya berada ditengah dengan tangan kirinya memegang gagang payung sementara tangan kanannya memegang Handphone kuning kesayangannya.

Melihat Neru yang tidak kebasahan sekalipun (malah dia asik sekali memainkan Handphonenya!), Miku jadi geram.

"Neru, tukar posisi dong!".

"Enak saja, tidak mau! Kau ingin menjamin Handphone kesayanganku ini tidak akan kebasahan?".

Miku mendengus sebal. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Teto. Ia –Teto, sang pemilik payung– malah kehujanan. Hanya sedikit saja bagian pundaknya yang terlindungi.

Ah, Teto memang teman yang baik.

Dia rela membagi payungnya untuk Teman yang baru dikenalnya. Pengecualian Miku –yang sejak SMP sudah mengenal Teto. Yah, walaupun dulu Miku tidak pernah berbicara pada Teto. Ku tegaskan, **TIDAK PERNAH**. Maka dari itu, Miku lebih menganggap kalau ia baru mengenal Teto saat SMK. Itu pun, ia dikenalkan pada Lui, sahabat sepermainannya yang sekelas sejak SMP.

Berbicara tentang Lui, dia adalah sahabat Miku satu-satunya yang bersekolah sama dengannya. Bahkan meraka pun tidak berencana untuk bersama-sama.

Miku teringat pada saat ia ingin mendaftarkan ke SMK Vocaloid ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mendaftarkan di sekolah ini. Kamu dari SMP Crypton yah? Ini daftar murid dari beberapa SMP di kota ini."

Mataku dengan cermat menelusuri deretan huruf yang berada di atas kertas A4 itu. Mencari nama yang mungkin bersekolah di SMP ku. Dan mataku terhenti melihat Nama yang sudah tidak asing di kepala ku.

**31. Hibiki Lui. SMP Crypton.**

Mataku terbelalak. "Deh, Lui masuk kesini?!".

Dan guru-guru yang melihatku hanya tersenyum. Sebelum Miku dan Okaa-san pulang, mereka terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada (calon) Kepala Sekolah dan guru-guru yang ada disana.

.

.

.

* * *

**TKJ28**

Ichi: Hajimemashite.

* * *

.

.

.

Hatsune Miku adalah seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang tercatat sebagai seorang siswi kelas 10 Jurusan Teknik Komputer Jaringan di SMK Vocaloid. Dia termasuk anak yang aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sekolah seperti seperti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler maupun kegiatan OSIS. Ia kerap kali mengikuti berbagai lomba, walaupun itu pertama kalinya ia mengikuti ajang lomba kreativitas karena ia termasuk orang dari sekian banyak orang kreatif di sekolah barunya.

Di kelas, Miku bisa dibilang memiliki penampilan yang khas. Berterima kasihlah kepada sepasang iris turquoise yang indah dan rambut hijau tosca super panjang yang ia ikat twin-tail –membuat ia mudah dikenal oleh siswa-siswi SMK Vocaloid.

Selain penampilan yan menarik, ia sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengenalnya –pengecualian kepada orang yang suka menyendiri, tentunya. Tapi ia tak sombong, justru ia malah berbaik hati jika ada yang memintanya bantuan.

Hatsune Miku adalah gadis yang pintar. Tanyakan saja pada teman sekelasnya –"Siapa orang yang terpintar di kelasmu?".

Semuanya akan menjawab "Hatsune Miku, lah!"

Ah, gadis berperawakan Mary sue. Atau sebutan untuk gadis yang terlalu sempurna.

Pernah suatu hari seorang pemuda bernama Hatsune Mikuo menghentikan aksi Miku untuk keluar kelas –saat itu bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu dan penghuni sekolah sudah keluar dari tadi. Dan Miku tentu saja menunggu Mikuo yang sedang membereskan buku, karena mungkin saja ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Hmm, Miku-san?" Panggil Mikuo.

Miku menoleh. "Ada apa, Hatsune-kun?".

"Ah, panggil saja Mikuo. Umm, apa kau tidak merasa lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah yang kau ikuti itu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Maksudnya?" Miku bingung.

"Begini.. aku selalu memperhatikan teman-temanku. Termasuk dirimu, Miku-san. Kau itu unik, seolah kau itu robot yang difungsikan untuk bekerja tanpa lelah. Kalau tidak salah, kau mengikuti ekstrakurikuler Social Media, Japanese Club, dan Paduan Suara. Juga terdaftar sebagai anggota OSIS. Belum juga tugas sebagai Bendahara di kelas dan berkewajiban menuntut ilmu. Apa tidak lelah?".

Tentu saja Miku lelah. Bahkan dia sempat frustasi jikalau seminggu tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru tak berperasaan pada muridnya itu sangat **banyak**. **Banyak** banget. Sumpah **banyak**. Sampai PR-nya itu bisa dijadikan tumpuan untuk tidur diatas meja belajarnya.

Miku tersenyum pada Mikuo. Ketua kelas 10. TKJ ini sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. Tidak salah jika ia memilih Mikuo saat Pemilihan Ketua Kelas pada saat awal semester lalu.

"Sudah biasa, kok. Orang yang sukses adalah orang yang mau bekerja keras, bukan? Aku mencoba untuk mengikuti kegiatan agar mengisi waktu luang. Daripada di rumah hanya tiduran saja?" Jawab Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

Mikuo terdiam. Setahunya, Miku adalah orang yang kekanak-kanakan dan polos. Tapi, dihadapannya ia melihat Miku yang dewasa. Ah, wajah Mikuo merona.

"Mikuo-san? Aku sudah ditunggu Teto dan Neru. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa mata ne!".

Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada Mikuo. Ia berlari menuju gerbang, tempat dimana Teto dan Neru menunggunya.

"Miku, lama banget sih!" Nada sebal.

Miku mengacak-acak rambut Neru dan Teto.

"Hehe.. Iya-iya maaf. Yuk pulang!".

Dan mereka pun pulang bersama-sama. Seperti biasa.

* * *

**" To Be Continued "**

* * *

**Coretan Author.**

Halo! Namaku Cindy Maulina. Ini FanFiction pertamaku di Vocaloid. Yah, kayaknya humornya kurang berasa, deh. Biarin lah, kan baru Prolog. Hehe.. :D

Kalau cerita ini ada kemiripan dengan cerita FanFiction lain, Maaf aku hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di otak ku.. :(

Oiya, follow twitterku yahh! cindychan28 Just Mention.. :3 *Promosi*

**Ini terinspirasi dari apa?**

FanFiction ini diambil dari kisah nyata, loh! Miku itu aku, dan terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting di TKJ itu semua anaknya gokil-gokil!

**Kenapa Judulnya dinamakan TKJ28?**

Hmm, Parodi dari JKT48 :3 Tapi jumlah murid di kelas TKJ itu 28 loh! ^O^

Yah, aku harap banyak yang Review, **mungkin **di chapter berikutnya baru kerasa humornya.

Aku juga gak bisa jamin sih, hehe.. :D

**Original Story by **cindychan28


	2. Chapter 2: Ni: Shokugyou Kunren-kou

**Ni: **Shokugyou Kunren-kou.

* * *

**Vocaloid **PunyaCrypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place, dan-lain-lain.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid dan Fanloid **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning **Typo, OOC, Humornya kurang **GREGET**, EYD kurang tepat, dan kalau tidak sengaja menyebutkan Merek atau apapun itu, **ITU BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**.

* * *

**Summary:**

–"TKJ dibalik JKT, TKJ28 kurang 20!". Siapa bilang Nakal itu tidak bisa berprestasi? Cerita ini ada untuk menghibur kalian dengan kegilaan siswa-siswi TKJ alias Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Daripada bingung, mending baca aja, deh!

* * *

.

.

.

Jika kalian –anak kelas 3 SMP– sudah lulus, pasti kalian akan mencari SMA atau SMK Negeri, kan? Begitu pula dengan Miku, ia sekarang sedang sibuk mencari SMK yang cocok untuknya.

Mengapa Miku lebih memilih untuk masuk SMK, bukan SMA? Jawabannya simple, karna Miku tidak cocok dengan hal-hal berbau IPA dan IPS. Lagipula, dengan masuk SMK, Miku –mungkin– bisa langsung mencari pekerjaan, bukan?

Tiap lembar brosur demi brosur ia baca –kebanyakan memuat Jurusan dan prestasinya. Miku mulai pusing. Ia terpaksa harus masuk ke SMK Swasta –mengingat Nemnya dibawah rata-rata untuk masuk SMK Negeri.

"Miku, kamu masuk SMK Vocaloid saja, yah?".

Mendengar suara lirih ibunya, Miku segera mengambil brosur dengan tulisan 'SMK VOCALOID' dengan font size yang besar.

Kini ia tahu mengapa ibunya memilih untuk masuk ke SMK Vocaoid. Ada beberapa aspek yang –menurutnya– cukup logis.

** 1. Biayanya murah.**

Miku tahu bahwa ekonomi keluarganya tidak menentu. Kadang ada, kadang tidak. Miku pun tidak tahu pekerjaan orang tuanya. Yang jelas, orang tua –ayahnya– akan bekerja jika ia mendapat Project dari Bosnya.

**2. Jurusannya banyak.**

Di SMK Vocaloid ini ada 4 Jurusan. Akuntansi, Administrasi Perkantoran, Pemasaran, dan Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Mungkin Miku akan memilih Jurusan Akuntansi.

**3. Banyak ekstrakurikulernya.**

Miku suka bernyanyi. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler ini.

Miku terdiam. Ia masih berfikir. Nanti siapa yang akan menjadi temannya? Bagaimana nanti kalau ia tidak mempunyai teman? Apakah nanti ia akan betah di sekolah barunya?

Tapi ia menepis pikiran negatif itu. Ia harus optimis. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mendaftar di sekolah ini. Soal biaya, ibunya sudah memikirkannya sejak lama.

"Okaa-san, ayo kesana.."

Dan disinilah Miku saat ini. Di SMK Vocaloid. Gedungnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk mempunyai 3 lantai. Dan Miku baru tahu kalau SMK Vocaloid juga mempunyai gedung SMP. Karna kalian sudah tau bagaimana Miku saat mendaftar, jadi kita majukan hari dimana Miku akan mengikuti cobaan yang berat.

Hari ini adalah hari untuk MOPD dan LDK.

"Hey kamu! Cepat pakai atributnya!".

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Miku langsung saja memakai atribut –topi Mahkota Daun[1]– dan berdiri tegap. Yap, Miku terlambat untuk hari pertama.

Di depan Miku berdiri seorang senpai dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat dan menatapnya dengan garang. Pasti dia adalah salah satu Terra[2] pada acara MOPD dan LDK ini.

"Supervisior[3] kamu siapa?".

"Apa kak?" Miku tidak menatap wajahnya. Ia sedang berusaha mencari Kalung Permen[4] yang ada di dalam tas karungnya.

"Supervisior kamu siapa?!" Bentak senpai itu. Miku masih santai dan sibuk mengalungkan Kalung Permennya di lehernya.

"Hah? Apa kak?" sepertinya pendengaran Miku harus diperiksa ke Dokter THT terdekat.

"SUPERVISIOR KAMU SIAPA?!" Senpainya mulai ngotot. Tampak sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya.

Miku balik menatap senpainya dengan tampang polos. "Supervisior itu apa kak?".

"…"

Yah, baru hari pertama saja Miku sudah membuat senpainya itu headbang di tembok terdekat. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Miku. Prok.

Akhirnya Miku diizinkan untuk masuk. Semua teman-temannya –atau bisa dibilang murid-murid baru– sudah berbaris di lapangan. Miku buru-buru masuk ke barisan Kelompok 1.

Setelah selesai berbaris, para murid baru segera berlari ke kelas. Ah, kami diberi tugas membuat sebuah film.

Berbicara soal film, kelompok Miku mengambil lokasi di hutan. Dan karena Para Perempuan tidak membawa motor, otomatis mereka berjalan kaki. Yang laki-laki? Mereka seenaknya saja mengendarai motor melewati Para Perempuan.

"Jalan? Gak banget~!" teriak salah satu lelaki yang melewati kami, Yuzuki Yukito. Miku sangat tidak suka dengan seringai jeleknya itu!

"SIALAN LU!"

Dan teman-teman satu kelompok Miku berusaha menenangkan Miku yang sedang mengamuk. Ternyata Miku itu gampang tersinggung, yah?

Kejadian-kejadian absurd lainnya juga terjadi ketika sedang LDK.

Kami semua sedang beristirahat dan menunggu jadwal kegiatan selanjutnya. Aku sedang mengobrol bersama CUL dan kemudian–

"Tuuutt~"

"…"

Hening. Sampai ketika Rion berteriak–

"Ihh, Neru kentut!".

"Hah? Neru ngentut?".

Semua orang menatap Neru dengan deathglare.

"Eh buseh, Neru! Ini tempat umum!".

"Tutup hidung, semuanyaaaaaaa!".

Semuanya menutup hidung demi keselamatan indra penciuman mereka. Tidak ada korban dalam kasus ini. Hanya separuh dari sebagian orang di ruangan itu yang menderita mabuk dikarenakan kentut Neru yang mengandung Metana dan Hidrogen. Apalagi sebelum itu Neru sempat mengonsumsi makanan yang mempunyai nama latin _Parkia speciosa_ dan _Pithecollobium jiringa_.

Hah, benar-benar MOPD dan LDK yang menyenangkan. Tapi ada saatnya kami merasa terhina dan direndahkan. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa setiap Tahun Ajaran Baru, senpai selalu menindas murid baru, bukan?

"Hey, ayo masuk ke dalam kolam!". Miku hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, HAH?!".

Miku merasa takut. Miku tidak mau kulitnya –yang tadinya– putih ini menjadi coklat. Tapi di satu sisi, ia sangat takut kepada senpainya, apalagi yang Terra itu!

Miku punya ide. Ah, mungkin ini bisa menyelamatkan kulit putihnya!

"Ma-Maaf kak. A-aku mempunyai alergi pada kulit. Ji-Jika kulitku terkena air sungai, aku akan gatal-gatal.." ucap Miku dengan terbata-bata. Mungkin ia masih takut dengan senpai-senpainya. Ah, entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Apakah ia ketahuan berbohong?

Senpai Terra menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat. Mencari kebohongan dalam diri Miku. "Baiklah. Kau, pergi kesana!"

"Ah, Arigatou senpai!".

Kemudian Miku berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang mempunyai penyakit. Ada yang asma, meriang, flu, dan lain-lain. Akhirnya kulitnya aman! Tapi karna itulah, Miku mendapat julukan 'Anak Kuman' karna ia tidak masuk kedalam kolam yang berisi lumpur dengan alasan alergi. Hei, itu terpaksa tau! Aku tak mau masuk kedalam kolam yang dipenuhi siput!

Yah, akhirnya semua penderitaan itu berakhir. Sampai pada akhirnya semua murid baru dibagikan kelas per-Jurusan setelah kegiatan MOPD dan LDK selesai.

Miku, yang sudah tidak sabar menantikan kelas barunya, segera mendekati Papan Pengumuman.

"Lho? Kok, aku masuk Jurusan Pemasaran?".

Miku berulang kali mengecek ulang dan berulang kali Miku mendapatkan fakta bahwa ia masuk Jurusan Pemasaran. Padahal Miku ingin sekali masuk Jurusan Akuntansi!

"Miku, kamu sudah mengambil hasil Psikotes kemarin?" Tanya Rion kepadaku.

Ah, Miku lupa mengambilnya. Dengan segera Miku pergi ke Ruang Guru dan bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah.

"Sumimasen, saya ingin mengambil hasil Psikotes." Miku membungkuk hormat.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar.." ucap Kepala Sekolah seraya mencari data hasil Psikotes Miku.

Setelah Miku menerima hasil psikotesnya, segera ia membukanya dan aku melihat sebulah kolom kotak yang bertulisan 'SARAN PENJURUSAN: Teknik Komputer Jaringan/Administrasi Perkantoran'. Dan **TIDAK ADA** Jurusan Pemasaran! Maupun Akuntansi!

"A-anu pak.. Saya seharusnya berada di Jurusan TKJ atau AP. Tapi kenapa saya berada di Jurusan Pemasaran?" Miku bingung.

"Benarkah? Coba saya cek terlebih dahulu..".

Hah.. Akhirnya aku akan pindah Jurusan! Batin Miku.

"Oh iya benar. Kalau begitu kamu harus memilih Jurusan diantara TKJ atau AP..".

"Emm, kira-kira yang cocok untuk saya Jurusan apa yah, Pak?".

"Saya lihat di hasil Psikotes mu, kamu cukup kreatif. Ini dibutuhkan di TKJ. Sebaliknya, di AP kemampuan kreativitas kurang digunakan dan hanya terpaku pada tulisan."

"Hmm, saya pikirkan dulu. Besok saya akan kembali lagi kesini."

Dan ketika sampai di rumah, Tou-sannya bersikeras untuk memilih Teknik Komputer Jaringan.

"Hey, kalau kamu masuk ke Jurusan TKJ, kamu bisa bantu Tou-san untuk membetulkan Komputermu yang rusak itu!".

Oke, Miku mulai pusing. Tou-sannya sungguh bersemangat saat ia membicarakan tentang 'Komputer'. Yah, mungkin TKJ tidaklah buruk. Hanya ada murid laki-laki yang bertampang sangar, berperilakuan buruk dan nakal, perokok, dan–

Ohh, ada apa dengan otaknya sampai ia berpikiran buruk tentang Jurusan itu?

Keesokan harinya, Miku tetap masuk ke kelas Pemasaran. Dan disambut tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Miku, kau masih masuk ke kelas Pemasaran?" Tanya Lui. Dia masuk ke Jurusan Pemasaran.

"Emang kenapa? Gak boleh?" sahut Miku sewot.

Lui garuk-garuk kepala. "Gak. Cuma bingung. Katanya kau ingin pindah ke Jurusan TKJ?".

"Cuma masih mau nyolong ilmu di Pemasaran aja, kok".

"…" Lui sweatdrop.

Miku mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ah, sudah yah. Aku ingin ke Kepala Sekolah dulu..".

Miku pun pergi dari kelas Pemasaran. Turun menggunakan tangga. Hei, ini lantai 3! Kalau tiap hari aku harus menaiki tangga ini untuk pergi ke kelas, bisa-bisa kakiku pegal-pegal!

"Hmm, sumimasen. Saya ingin bertemu Kepala Sekolah."

Kemudian guru TU mengantar Miku ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Miku membungkuk kepada Kepala Sekolah dan kemudian duduk di kursi tamu.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan?".

Miku mengangguk. "Saya memilih Jurusan Teknik Komputer Jaringan."

"Oke. Mulai besok kamu berada di kelas TKJ.."

Semua orang yang mengetahui kalau Miku pindah Jurusan dari Pemasaran ke Teknik Komputer Jaringan, melongo. Mirip seperti kambing ompong. Ekspresinya sama –"Hah?!" pasti begitu.

Pernah suatu kali, Rei, menanyakan sesuatu.

"Miku, kau masuk Jurusan TKJ?".

Miku, yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar kelas, menengok. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kan TKJ harus pinter ngitung!".

Miku mulai sewot. "Terus?".

"Emangnya kau bisa ngitung?" Nada mengejek.

Terlihat kembali perempatan di dahinya. Wow, sebentar lagi Miku akan mengamuk. "Sialan lo!".

Kenapa ya, semua orang senang memancing emosi Miku? Dunia ini memang kejam!

Dan setelah itu, ditemukan Rei tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di lantai koridor. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Lehernya seperti dicekik oleh tangan yang tak berdosa. Dengan buku Matematika yang menjadi satu-satunya objek yang menutupi lehernya yang biru.

Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya mulai kembali menjadi normal. Teman-teman Miku masih mempertanyakan kenapa Miku masuk Jurusan TKJ. Kenapa? Karna Miku itu Feminim! Apalagi dia itu Polos! Semuanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Miku. Ah, teman-teman yang baik. Miku jadi terharu.

Seharian itu Miku dipenuhi beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-teman dan senpainya.

Rion, teman kelompok 1 sewaktu MOPD dan LDK, penasaran pada Miku.

"Kenapa Miku masuk Jurusan TKJ?".

Miku, dengan senyum polosnya, berkata "Biar **GREGET!**".

"…"

Miku memang overdosis mengonsumsi Meme Comic di Facebook dan Twitter. Ada lagi alasan Miku yang lebih absurd, seperti–

"Kok, Miku mau masuk TKJ? Kan anak perempuannya lebih sedikit.." Tanya Mizky-senpai.

"Karena kalau anak perempuan masuk Jurusan Akuntansi atau Administrasi Perkantoran itu sudah terlalu Mainstream.."

"…"

Tuh, kan. Miku memang overdosis terhadap Meme Comic! Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya –dan selalu dijawab dengan jawaban yang ajaib dan absurd. Pokoknya, seharian itu Miku capek. Capek menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya –loh, kenapa jadi ngulang paragraf gini?

Besoknya, Miku datang ke sekolah lebih awal karena ingin mengenal wajah teman-teman sesame Jurusan. Miku sengaja menunggu Neru dan Teto, karena mereka juga masuk Jurusan TKJ.

"Ah, Ohayuo Neru! Ohayou Teto!" sapa Miku.

Neru melambaikan tangannya. "Ohayou mo Miku-chan! Siap dengan kelas baru?".

"Siap! Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada raut wajah Miku.

"Tak apa, lama-lama juga akan terbiasa kok!" timpal Teto.

Miku, Neru, dan Teto berjalan bersama menuju kelas 10. TKJ. Mereka membuka pintu, dan–

"Ohayou kelas 10. TKJ!".

* * *

**" To Be Continued "**

* * *

**Notes Mini:**

**[1] Topi Mahkota Daun: **Cara membuatnya, ambil daun Nangka/Rambutan secukupnya lahh. Terus dengan kardus –yang sudah kita potong memanjang seukuran kepala kita– kita tempel daunnya dengan cara Horizontal. Terserah mau menempelnya dengan apa, kalau aku sihh waktu itu memakai streples biar kuat.. :D

**[2] Terra: **Tertib biasanya yang menghukum murid-murid baru yang tidak tertib; Misalnya tidak memakai atribut yang seharusnya dipakai, bersikap tidak sopan kepada senpai, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya, senpai yang dipilih menjadi Terra itu senpai yang memiliki wajah yang garang.

**[3] Supervisior: **Senpai yang bertugas menjadi Pembimbing setiap kelompok. Kalau ada murid baru yang terkena masalah dari Terra, pasti yang dipanggil Supervisiornya (karena dianggap tidak bisa mendidik murid baru). Kalau diumpamakan, Supervisior itu Malaikat, Terra itu Iblis.

**[4] Kalung Permen: **Permen yang kecil-kecil (yang gope' dapet 3) di streples satu-satu hingga panjang dan membentuk kalung.

* * *

**Coretan Author.**

Hai! Chapter ini dimulai saat Flashback saat pertama kali Miku ke SMK Vocaloid sampai masuk ke Jurusan TKJ. Memang tidak nyambung dengan Chapter kemarin, tapi tak apa lahh.. :D

Nah, pada Chapter depan baru deh dimulai kegilaan murid-murid TKJ.. .

Gomen kalau humornya masih garing, pas ditengah penulisan Author kehilangan rasa humornya karena galau.. :'( *curhat*

**Kenapa karakteristik karakter di FanFiction ini tidak dijelaskan?**

Nanti saya jelasin kok. Tenang aja :D

**Kenapa Alurnya terlalu cepat?**

Kalau yang ditulis tidak terlalu penting, kenapa harus ditulis? Mungkin seperti pas bagian MOPD dan LDK diatas. Kalau saya jabarin satu-satu –Misalnya tentang daftar kegiatannya apa saja, yang dilakukan apa saja, membawa atribut apa saja– itu akan memakan waktu lama. Lagipula, saya juga sudah lupa apa yang saya lakukan sewaktu MOPD dan LDK waktu itu.. :O

* * *

Sekarang saatnya **Balas Review!**

To **BlackLapiz :**

Iya, aku bersekolah di SMK. Jurusan TKJ. Makanya aku membuat Fict ini hehe.. :D

Ini chapter 2 nya udah update. Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan Terima kasih sudah membaca Fict ini! :3

To **YamiRei28 :**

Sebenarnya disini ku buat Neru sama Polosnya (dan sama o'onnya) dengan Miku, tapi dia lebih Himedere.. :O

Yap, disini Pairnya MikuxMikuo, walau in real life aku belum Pacaran dengan yang menjadi Mikuo.. *galau* u,u

Hmm, pokoknya ikutin saja alur dari cerita ini! :D

Ah, saya senang sekali ada yang me-Review Fict ini, walau hanya 2 sihh ._.

Waktu ngeliat ada yang Review, saya sampe teriak "AKHIRNYA ADA YANG REVIEW! YEAH!" sampai dipelototin sekeluarga. Mungkin mereka berpikir 'Habis ini kita bawa dia ke dokter!' 8D

Yaa, sudahlah. Saya akan tetap minta follow dari Pembaca. Follow cindychan28 oke? *digeplak* Maksudnya saya akan tetap minta Review dari Pembaca.. :3

Oke, sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya! ^O^

**Original Story by **cindychan28


	3. Chapter 3: San: Soshiki

**San: **Soshiki.

* * *

**Vocaloid **Punya Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid and Fanloid **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning **Typo, OOC, Humornya kurang **GREGET**, EYD kurang tepat, dan kalau tidak sengaja menyebutkan Merek atau apapun itu, **ITU BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**.

* * *

**Summary:**

–"TKJ dibalik JKT, TKJ28 kurang 20!". Siapa bilang Nakal itu tidak bisa berprestasi? Cerita ini ada untuk menghibur kalian dengan kegilaan siswa-siswi TKJ alias Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Daripada bingung, mending baca aja, deh!

* * *

.

.

.

Apa yang terlintas di benak kalian saat pertama kali melihat –suatu kelas, dengan sekumpulan anak cowok bercanda dan saling mengejek satu sama lain– ada di hadapan kalian. Kerap kali terlihat mereka merusak barang –seperti bangku– yang ada disana.

Miku, Neru, dan Teto cengo. Kesan hari pertama –untuk Miku– di TKJ benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Emm, Miku. Jangan pindah Jurusan lagi, yah?" pinta Teto.

Miku terdiam, masih cengo. "Ini.. Sangat **GREGET!**".

"Hah?!"

Masih ingat dengan Penyakit Meme Comic yang diidap Miku –yang sudah kelewat overdosis?

Kini mereka sudah memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 'Teknik Komputer Jaringan/Technical of Computer and Networking/Diannao he Chuan Wang de Jishu/Kompyuuta Koo Gaku'. Anda pusing membacanya? Memang di SMK Vocaloid menamai kelasnya dengan 4 bahasa,yaitu Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Mandarin, dan Bahasa Jepang. Dan pada lantai 3 ini khusus untuk kelas 10.

Miku bingung ingin duduk dimana, karena Teto sudah duduk bersama Neru. Ia melihat bangku yang kosong disebelah gadis berambut kuning sepunggung. Segera Miku menghampirinya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Miku bertanya. "Namanya siapa?".

"Lily". Bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun kepada Miku!

"Hoo.. Kenapa kita tidak duduk didepan?" Miku kelihatan kecewa karena mendapat tempat duduk dibelakang, walau di barisan ke-3, sih.

Gadis bernama Lily itu akhirnya menoleh kepada Miku. "Aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk".

Miku menghela napas. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak terbiasa berada di belakang".

Mungkin kalau Miku bisa membaca pikiran Lily, dia akan mendengar suara batin 'Baru-masuk-saja-sudah-manja-banget'.

Tiba-tiba CUL menimpali "Tukar posisi duduk yuk, Miku!".

Eh, ternyata CUL juga masuk ke TKJ. "Memangnya CUL duduk dimana?".

CUL menunjuk kearah bangku yang berada di depan, disebelah gadis berambut honeyblonde sepundak. "Itu disana!".

Miku langsung saja pindah menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh CUL. "Hay!".

Gadis honeyblonde itu menoleh. "Hay juga. Oh, kau anak baru yang tadi dibicarakan oleh CUL.."

Miku terkejut. "Eh? Kok tau?".

"Tau lah. Aku baru melihatmu di kelas TKJ ini. Dan lagi, kau membawa tasmu.." sambil memainkan Handphone Androidnya.

Miku menggarukkan belakang kepalanya. "O-ohh.. Namamu siapa?".

"Kagamine Rin."

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!".

Entah kenapa, Miku merasa bahwa yang masuk ke kelas TKJ ini adalah orang-orang yang rata-rata tak suka berkenalan. Yah, itu hanya hipotesa sepihaknya sih.

Dan setelah itu, datang seorang guru berambut pirang masuk kedalam kelas. Para murid-murid buru-buru duduk dengan rapih di bangku masing-masing. Ia berjalan dengan santai –dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya– dan ia tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Selamat datang di kelas Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Ah, saya melihat pada tahun ini banyak siswi yang masuk ke kelas TKJ ini."

Apa maksudnya dengan Banyak-siswi-yang-masuk-ke-kelas-TKJ-ini? Jumlah siswi disini hanya ada 8 orang!

Semua murid yang ada disitu menoleh kearah barisan paling depan –dimana barisan depan didominasi oleh Perempuan– dan menatap dengan lekat. Mungkin mereka mencari –sekaligus berharap– kalau ada siswi yang cantik dan manis.

Lanjutnya. "Mengingat di sejarah TKJ itu tidak ada siswi yang masuk ke kelas ini. Baru ada 2 siswi yang masuk ke TKJ dan sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 12".

Hoo, aku baru mengerti sekarang. Katanya, TKJ itu pelajarannya susah-susah. Dan pelajaran Produktifnya tidak jauh dari merakit-menginstall-memperbaiki-menggunakan Komputer.

"Ah, bapak belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Leon Koejima, guru Produktif kalian. Kalau ada yang tidak paham dengan pelajaran yanga saya sampaikan, jangan sungkan bertanya. Karena kalau kalian tidak menguasai pelajaran Produktif, kalian tidak bisa naik ke kelas 11." Ucap Leon-sensei dengan panjang lebar.

Semuanya bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan kalau mereka tidak naik kelas. Mau jadi apa mereka? Seorang Madesu?

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Leon-sensei melihat kearahku. "Pindahan, ya?"

"I-Iya sensei, dari kelas Pemasaran".

Leon-sensei mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, begitu" dan tak lama terdengar suara–

"Teett! Teett! Pelajaran kedua segera dimulai. The second lesson is begin. Dai ni-ji ka mo hajimemashio. Di er ge jiaoxun shi kaishi."

"Buset! Panjang amat belnya! Udah mana volumenya gede banget lagi!" ucapku pada Rin, dan Rin pun mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, waktunya sudah habis. Bapak keluar dulu. Permisi." Kemudian Leon-sensei keluar dan masuk seorang guru berkacamata dan membawa buku dan tas Notebook.

"Anak-anak. Perkenalkan, nama sensei Hiyama Kiyoteru. Saya adalah guru Fisika dan Kimia sekalian Wali Kelas kalian. Dan, kita akan membuat struktur Organisasi Kelas. Yang bersedia silahkan tuliskan nama kalian di papan tulis."

Dan banyak yang menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

Dari hasil suara, ini adalah struktur Organisasi Kelas 10. TKJ.

**Ketua Kelas:** Hatsune Mikuo.

**Wakil Ketua Kelas:** Furukawa Mikiya.

**Sekretaris:** Kasane Teto.

**Wakil Sekretaris:** Akita Neru.

**Bendahara:** Hatsune Miku.

**Wakil Bendahara:** CUL.

**Seksi Kesehatan: **Lily.

**Wakil Seksi Kesehatan: **Utatane Piko.

**Seksi Keamanan: **MegpoidGumiya.

**Wakil Seksi Keamanan: **Big-Al.

**Seksi Perlengkapan: **Kagamine Rinto.

**Wakil Seksi Perlengkapan: **Zhiyu Moke.

Yah, setelah struktur Organisasi Kelas terbentuk, hari-hari di TKJ berjalan biasa. Baru seminggu, sih. Jadi kegiatan belajar belum begitu efektif. Entah kenapa di kelas TKJ ini semakin hari semakin terasa hawa kekeluargaannya. Seperti saat ini.

Sekelas ricuh. Bukan karna ada kebakaran atau kesurupan, tapi memang beginilah kalau di kelas TKJ. Kiyoteru-sensei sedang menuliskan materi di papan tulis. Dan kalau keadaannya seperti ini, pasti Kiyoteru-sensei akan mengamuk!

"Semuanya! Woy diem!" teriak Meito, cowok terbandel di kelas TKJ.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Semua ingin mendengarkan kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Meito.

Lanjutnya. "Kita buat perjanjian, yah! Yang berisik dijitak satu kelas. Gimana?".

"Oke!" koor semuanya.

"Kita hitung, oke? Ichi, Ni, San!" Ohh, semuanya jadi hening.

Tapi tak berapa lama, terdengar suara –"Hatchiu!" yang berasal dari… ohh, Meito sendiri.

Seketika semua langsung menuju ke meja Meito dan menjitaknya beramai-ramai.

"Woy! Gua cuma bersin, napa dijitak?!".

Hah.. ada lagi kejadian yang bikin Miku mikir setengah mampus.

Hening. Semua sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis. Sampai Clara-sensei berbicara.

"Itu siapa yang tidur?!".

Sontak seluruh siswa menoleh kearah jari telunjuk Clara-sensei –kearah Mikiya.

"Mikiya yang tidur, sensei!".

Yukito, yang berada dekat dengan Mikiya, segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mikiya. "Mikiya! Bangun lu! Katanya lu mau tidur!".

"…"

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yukito. Bukannya Mikio lagi tidur, yah?

Menjadi pengurus kelas memang tidaklah mudah. Apalagi harus mengurus kelas dengan murid-murid nakal dan ajaib seperti kelas .

Seperti Hatsune Mikuo, pemuda narsis yang menjadi Ketua Kelas. Owh, Ketua Kelasnya aja nggak beres. Apalagi yang lain?

Tapi kerap kali kelas terkena kasus, seperti kehilangan uang ataupun memory card, pasti yang disalahkan Ketua Kelasnya. Dan selanjutnya Seksi Keamanan. Tapi tetap saja Mikuo tetap tegar. Apalagi ia tidak dibantu Mikiya, karena mengetahui Mikiya adalah orang yang mempunyai kepribadian pemalas. Pokoknya Miku kagum pada Ketua Kelas macam Mikuo.

Pernah suatu kali, kelas dihukum oleh guru IPS yang terkenal killer –Miriam-sensei– memutari lapangan yang luasnya gede banget sebanyak 10 kali karena tidak menuruti perintahnya –mengerjakan soal diri halaman 20 samai 26 di LKS. Dan yang paling dijatuhkan harga dirinya itu pastinya Ketua Kelas. Kasihan Mikuo.

Sekretaris itu kerjaannya menulis absen kelas, menulis agenda hari itu, menulis di papan tulis (bagi guru yang memang malas untuk menulis), dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan menulis.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau seorang Kasane Teto –yang notabene menjadi Sekretaris di itu– juga seorang Wakil Ketua OSIS? Ku tegaskan, **Wakil Ketua OSIS**. Ditambah ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti (walau tidak sebanyak Miku) dan harus belajar juga. Coba kalian pikirkan seberapa sibuknya Teto menghadapi ini semua. Walau dibantu Akita Neru –teman sebangkunya dan juga Wakil Sekretaris– yang senantiasa membantu Teto meringankan pekerjaannya sebagai Sekretaris, tapi tetap saja Teto lah yang paling banyak berperan di kelas.

Yah, Triple Baka ini memang agak memiliki kesamaan, yaitu; sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan sekolah.

Hari-hari Miku sebagai Bendahara di itu benar-benar membuatnya capek batin. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari Rabu adalah hari dimana membayar uang kas kelas, dan selalu dijawab dengan enteng oleh mereka.

"Besok aja gue bayar.."

"Maaf, tapi gua bawa duitnya pas-pasan. Cuma buat jajan sama beli bensin."

"Gua kagak ada duit!"

"…"

Pernah suatu hari, Miku melayangkan aksi protesnya pada Mikuo soal ini, dan Mikuo pun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Memang seperti itu cobaan seorang Bendahara. Sabar aja, nunggu Semester 2 aja. Kita kan, tiap Semster ganti pengurus kelas." Ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk bahu Miku. Miku yang melihatnya hanya cengo.

Oke, gue harus bersabar sampai Semester 2 tiba! Batin Miku.

Beda lagi dengan Seksi Kesehatan. Mungkin kerjaannya hanya mengurusi orang yang sakit dan mengantarkannya ke UKS, dan menuliskan surat izin untuk pulang.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau yang sakit itu bukan sembarang penyakit? Overdosis, misalnya?

Kini suasana kelas seperti biasa, terlihat Rin yang sibuk men-charging smartphonenya sambil ber-OL-ria, Mikuo dan Ted sibuk mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan Grafitti, Yuuma yang sedang bermain balapan mobil di Handphonenya, Len yang sedang mendngarkan lagu hip-hop –sambil joget-joget gak jelas, dan lain-lain. Sampai terdengar bunyi–

"BRUKK!"

"Eh, suara apaan tuh?".

"Woy! Oliver kenapa itu?!".

"Panggil guru!".

Miku dan Tei buru-buru menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju Ruang Guru. Sesampainya di Ruang Guru, Miku gelagapan.

Telunjuk Miku mengarah keatas. "I-itu.. itu pak.. anu.."

"Heh, kalau ngomong yang bener!" Leon-sensei heran dengan sikap Miku yang panik.

"I-iya sensei.. Itu, si Oliver **kesurupan!**".

Dan Leon-sensei buru-buru ke kelas 10. TKJ. Langkahnya sangat cepat, menandakan bahwa ia sangat khawatir.

Setelah sampai, Leon-sensei melihat keadaan Oliver sangat mengenaskan. Mulutnya berbusa, matanya melotot dan merah, serta badannya kejang-kejang. Seisi kelas ricuh, sampai kelas maupun keluar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Oliver segera dibawa keluar dengan digotong oleh Gumiya, Ted, dan Rinto. Mikuo pusing. Kemudian Mikuo member perintah kepada Lily untuk membawanya ke UKS dan memanggil Dokter.

Miku, yang salah kaprah –menganggap Overdosis itu Kesurupan– hanya menunduk minta maaf pada Leon-sensei.

"Gomenne, sensei. Tadi aku kira si Oliver kesurupan. Soalnya dia kejang-kejang dan terus menendang meja, sih."

Leon-sensei mencoba untuk tenang. "Tak apa, Hatsune-san. Kau boleh pergi ke kelasmu, sekarang."

Mizky-senpai, yang tadi melihat Miku dan Tei beserta Leon-sensei sedang terburu-buru, bertanya "Mik, tadi ada apa? Kok buru-buru banget?".

Miku mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Itu senpai, tadi temen Miku overdosis obat Madol."

"Oh pantesan, tadi Leon-sensei panik baget. Biasanya dia kan orangnya santai.."

Beda lagi dengan Seksi Keamanan. Ini nih tugas yang paling berat untuk kelas .

Pelajar TKJ itu susah diatur. Bahkan perempuannya pun juga susah diatur. Gumiya mulai pusing. Stress. Apaan itu Big-Al? Cuma numpang nama doang! Ngakunya Seksi Keamanan, tapi sendirinya susah diatur!

"Hey! Kalian kan sudah besar. Jangan kayak bocah, napa?!" Gumiya mulai nyolot. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Woy! Nanti Lola-sensei bakal dateng! Lu pada mau dihukum kayak waktu itu, hah?!" Gumiya tetap bersikeras menenangkan kelas .

"Ett, berisik!" teriak Meito pada Gumiya. Yah, Gumiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Susah ngajarin orang susah!" dan kemudian Gumiya pun juga ikutan bermain game Pou di smartphonenya, seperti kebanyakan anak cewek TKJ lainnya. Kadang orang juga bisa bandel, kan?

Dan inilah pekerjaan yang bikin capek hati! Pekerjaan seorang Seksi Perlengkapan memang sepele, hanya melengkapi barang-barang yang tidak ada di kelas (dalam artian membelikan barang-barang dengan uang kas kelas). Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau untuk menghadapi seorang Kiyoteru-sensei yang notabene orang yang tidak sabaran?

"Rinto, nanti tolong belikan sapu, ember, dan pel yah!"

"Belikan spidol dan penghapus papan tulis, ya Rinto!"

"Kita tidak punya kalender. Tolong bawakan ke sekolah, ya!"

"Tolong belikan bingkai, yah. Untuk foto kita sekelas dipajang di dinding.."

Cukup. Rinto sudah muak dengan semua ini. Memangnya dia itu Babu, apa?!

Menjadi Pengurus kelas memang tidak gampang Jadi, jangan pernah menganggap remeh sang Pengurus kelas. Kalau tidak ada mereka, pasti kelas bakal lebih ancur lagi.

* * *

" **To Be Continued "**

* * *

**Absen Kelas :**

**1. Akita Nero.**

**2. Akita Neru.**

**3. Big-Al.**

**4. CUL.**

**5. Furukawa Mikiya.**

**6. Gachapoid.**

**7. Hatsune Miku.**

**8. Hatsune Mikuo.**

**9. IO.**

**10. Kagamine Len.**

**11. Kagamine Rin.**

**12. Kagamine Rinto.**

**13. Kasane Ted.**

**14. Kasane Teto.**

**15. Lily.**

**16. Megpoid Gumiya.**

**17. Muyo.**

**18. Nekomura Iroha.**

**19. Oliver.**

**20. Sakine Meito.**

**21. Sukone Tei.**

**22. Suzune Ringo.**

**23. Utatane Piko.**

**24. Yowane Hakuo.**

**25. Yuezheng Longya.**

**26. Yuuma.**

**27. Yuzuki Yukito.**

**28. Zhiyu Moke.**

* * *

**Coretan Author.**

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga! Semoga humornya kerasa, yah! :D

Dan.. Fiction ini di Update setiap seminggu 2 atau 3 kali. Tapi kalau ngggak di Update, berarti ada kemungkinan:

1. Author lupa ke Warnet.

2. Banyak tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

3. Belum ada ide buat Chapter selanjutnya.

Dan maaf banget, kalau Fict ini tidak sesuai harapan Pembaca.. u,u

Oke, sekarang saatnya **Balas Review!**

To** BlackLapiz :**

Humornya sudah kerasa, ya? Yaa, walau terkenal tapi selalu diandalkan kalau ada apa-apa.. :O

Terima Kasih sudah membaca! :3

To **YamiRei28 :**

Airnya itu air kolam lumpur yang warnanya coklat banget, terus dibawahnya –mungkin– ada lumpur yang ada cacingnya. Hiiii.. Ngebayanginnya aja jijik.. u,u

To **Guest :**

Ini sudah Update. Semoga terhibur.. ^O^

Hmm, mungkin cerita ini abal banget dan konfliknya belum muncul. Tapi di Chapter 3 ini aku mencoba untuk mengenalkan suasana kelas TKJ itu seperti apa. Dan penderitaan Pengurus kelas terutama Ketua Kelas yang merangkap gebetan saya.. 8D *Mulai curcol*

To **Hikari Kengo :**

Hehehe.. Gapapa kok, yang penting udah sempet Review.. :3

Memang yah? Tapi MOPD-nya seru, loh! :D

Ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah membaca Fict ini! ^O^

Haaahh, lupakan. Yang penting saya minta Reviewnya. Soalnya saya sering gak semangat pas buat cerita ini. Saya sudah melakukan banyak cara, tapi tetep aja gak semangat-semangat. Kurang tidur, mungkin? ._.

Oke. Mind to Review, Minna? :3

**Original Story by ** cindychan28


	4. Chapter 4: Yon: Akita Nero & Akita Neru

Kini Nero sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Gugup melanda batinnya. Ia mengecek penampilannya; sudah pakai dasi, baju sudah dimasukkan, sepatu warna hitam, rambutnya sudah ia cukur, dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya –walau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup.

Tangannya gemetar. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"My name is Akita Nero.."

.

.

.

* * *

**Vocaloid © **PunyaCrypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid and Fanloid © **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning **Typo, OOC, Humornya kurang **GREGET**, EYD kurang tepat, dan kalau tidak sengaja menyebutkan Merek atau apapun itu, **ITU BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, tetapi ruangan yang bisa dibilang 'Kelas Khusus' itu terasa hawa yang tidak enak. Sunyi, gugup, dan tegang adalah kata yang tepat untuk suasana seperti ini.

Di 'kelas Khusus' itu, hanya dipakai untuk pelajaran Business Communication. Mungkin di sekolah lain tidak ada Pelajaran ini, tapi di SMK Vocaloid ini berbeda.

"Yes, Please begin.." ucap Kepala Sekolah, yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Kaichou'.

Nero menganggukkan kepalanya. "My name is Akita Nero. And besides my two friends named Oliver and Suzune Ringo. We can group because we are familiar."

"Oh, yes. Can you tell me why you can group?"

Mampus.

Nero tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"a-a.. anu.." Nero skakmat. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Kaichou.

Oh, tamatlah riwayat Nero hari ini.

"Hm? Tell me.." Kaichou menampakkan seringainya. Ini yang membuat kelas khusus ini begitu mencekam. Sang Kaichou yang terkenal karena sikapnya yang terbilang 'Tegas dan Disiplin'. Tapi menurut siswa siswi SMK Vocaloid, ia lebih terkesan 'Killer'.

"Hey, you cannot tell me?" ia mulai memegang dagu Nero. Menatapnya tajam.

Nero mulai keringat dingin. Begitupun Oliver dan Ringo.

"A value of zero for the three of you!" teriak Kaichou dengan sangat keras. Di depan Nero pisan. Menyemburkan kuahnya kearah Nero.

Oh, kaki Nero gemeteran.

"You, you, and you! Sit down!"

"Thank you, sir.."

* * *

"Tadi kasian Nero, dia yang paling ketakutan!"

"Iya, udah mana dia gak bisa jawab pertanyaan sang Kaichou, lagi!"

Nero, yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia mengerti ucapan Kepala Sekolahnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Nero merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar sial.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju kelas 10. TKJ yang berada di lantai 3. Kadang ia mengutuk kenapa letak kelasnya begitu jauh. Sadar ia ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, ia buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga.

Dia, Akita Nero, adalah anak yang sangat tidak percaya diri dan juga pemalu. Untuk ukuran anak cowok di TKJ, ia anak yang tidak terlalu terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Paling yang mengenalnya hanya anak perempuan kelas 10. TKJ. Miris sekali.

Berbicara soal gadis, Nero pernah menyukai seorang gadis bernama Miku. Iya, si Hatsune Miku itu, loh! Dia sempat kesemsem karena waktu itu Miku dan Nero sempat dekat karena tempat duduk Miku dekat dengan Nero.

"Nero, tadi Leon-senpai bicara apa?" Masih ingat kalau Miku itu budek?

Nero melirik kearah Miku. "Tadi dia menjelaskan tentang merawat perangkat keras di CPU agar tidak cepat rusak.."

Miku bingung, antara tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Nero atau ia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Nero.

"Iya, tadi dia jelasin bagaimana caranya agar tetap bekerja dengan baik?"

"Dia bilang kalau CPU itu tidak boleh sampai panas, nanti bisa terjadi Overheat[1] dan merusak komponen didalam. Makanya harus ditambahkan Fan 2 atau 3 agar tetap stabil suhunya.."

"Oh, terima kasih yah, Nero-kun!" Miku tersenyum manis kearah Nero.

Kelopak mata Nero melebar, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan wajahnya mulai memanas.

Dan mulai saat itu, Nero merasakan doki-doki terhadap Miku.

Yah, sampai Nero tahu bahwa Miku menyukai Mikuo, temannya sendiri.

Saat Nero mengetahui hal itu, nyalinya langsung ciut. Seakan dunia runtuh, tak ada lagi semangat untuk mendapatkan sang Gebetan. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau ia tidak pantas untuk Miku. Ditambah Miku itu Populer, jadi (pasti) banyak saingan yang juga ingin merebut hati Miku.

Walau begitu, Nero tidak mau bersaing dengan teman senasibnya sendiri, Mikuo. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat; pulang pergi bareng, ekstrakurikuler bareng, pokoknya Nero selalu ada untuk Mikuo.

Masa, gara-gara cewek doing, persahabatan antara Mikuo dan Nero putus?

Nero lebih memilih sportif –walau lebih kearah pesimis. Membiarkan teman senasibnya itu memiliki gadis yang ia sukai. Walau kokoronya patah, tapi demi temannya sendiri.. ia rela, kok.

Yah, walau Mikuo kadang nggak peka. Bukannya Mikuo nggak peka dengan Miku yang menyukainya, tapi Mikuo nggak peka dengan kebaikan Nero. Dasar teman durhaka!

Dia malah mencampakkan Miku! Sebenarnya apa maunya, sih? Kadang Nero merasa kasihan pada , dia sudah merelakan Miku untuk Mikuo, tapi Mikuonya gitu! Kurang asem, gak?

Sempat terpikir untuk mencomblangkan Miku dengan Mikuo, dan ini yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Nero beranjak keluar kelas. Ia ingin mencari udara segar –kipas angin di kelasnya mati entah kenapa. Dan ia melihat Miku di luar.

Sedang menangis.

"Hey."

Miku tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Sesekali ia terisak. Matanya kelihatan sembab sekali. Cairan bening it uterus menerus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa kalu baik-baik saja?" ucap Nero lagi. Ia merasa simpati pada Miku. Pasti Miku menangis karna satu; Mikuo.

Atau lebih tepatnya; Perasaannya digantungin.

Memang waktu itu Mikuo pernah bilang kepada Miku kalau ia menyukainya. Tapi kalau ia menyukai Miku, kenapa Miku harus menunggu sampai selama ini? Tiap hari Miku melewatkan hari-harinya dengan Mikuo. Walau Mikuonya bersikap cuek kepada Miku –yah, itu sifatnya–, tapi yang namanya suka pasti akan terasa bahagia bila dekat dengan si Do'i.

Nero mulai mendekati Miku. Ia melihat kemana arah mata Miku memandang; ke Lapangan. Mikuo sedang bermain basket bersama gadis-gadis dari SMP Vocaloid. Terlihat akrab. Dengan Junior SMP yang –menurut Miku– centil dan berusaha menarik perhatian Mikuo itu. Dan yang terlihat ialah; Mikuo malah bersikap ramah pada mereka.

"Kau pasti dapat memilikinya." Hiburnya. Miku menoleh sedikit, kearah Nero yang berdiri di sampingnya. Oh, apakah Miku saking terhanyut dalam tangisnya itu sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran laki-laki disampingnya?

"Nero?"

Nero menatap lurus kearah Lapangan, seperti Miku. "Apa?"

"Apakah Mikuo ingin Pindah Sekolah?"

Nero tercekat. Suara Miku yang terdengar lirih itu bagaikan menyayat hatinya. Pandangan Miku itu bagai mengatakan; Jangan katakan kalau itu benar.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Iya, kelas 2 ia akan pindah."

Mata Miku mulai menyipit. "Kemana?"

"Ke SMK Utau. Aku sih juga kasihan padanya. Kelas 2 kan, kita PKL. Apalagi dia ketua kelas 10. TKJ. Yaa, tapi ini keputusan Okaa-sannya sih.."

Miku terdiam. Nero pun juga. Mereka hanya menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Mungkin kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekalsih, moment yang pas ini akan digunakan untuk bermesraan ria. Tapi sekarang yang ada disamping Miku bukan Mikuo, namun Nero.

"Apa aku bisa bersama Mikuo?"

"Pasti bisa. Kalian sering sms'an kalau malam, kan?"

Miku tersenyum getir. "Boro-boro, dah. Gue emang sering sms dia, tapi dianya yang nggak bales sms gue. Kan, nyebelin. Sebenarnya dia suka sama gue gak, sih?!"

"Kalo itu, Tanya aja sendiri ama dianya." Nero tersenyum.

Miku berpikir sebentar. Kemudian sentum tipis nampak di wajah manisnya. "Gue coba ngomong ama dia, deh."

"Bagus." Nero bangkit dari tempatnya. "Yaudah, gue masuk dulu." Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan Miku sendirian lagi.

* * *

"PRIIIIITT!" Peluit sudah dibunyikan, tanda pertandingan futsal segera dimulai. Terlihat beberapa pemain mulai memperebutkan bola. Walau hujan terus mengguyur lapangan, namun itu tak menghalangi semangat para pemain. Benar-benar pria tangguh.

"Nero! Tendang!" Nero yang mendapat operan bola dari Mikuo langsung saja menendang bola kearah gawang dan–

"BRAKK!"

Nero ternyata kepleset pemirsa. Nampaknya tadi ia terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai ia malah menginjak lapangan yang lumayan licin. Momen yang awkaward ini sempat dijadikan bahan hinaan untuk Nero. Sampai teman Nero sendiri, Mikuo pun ketawa ngakak melihat Nero yang wajahnya tampak suram itu.

"Nero, lu kocak banget sumpah! Ekspresi lo itu.. pfftt!" Mikuo menahan ketawanya. Nero mendecak sebal.

"Au ah! Udah, ayo pulang! Atau elu mau pulang sendiri?" Nada sebal. Nero mulai ngambek.

"Iya iya.. Jangan ninggalin gua, dong! Gitu aja ngambek! Elu mau ngongkosin gua?" Mikuo nyengir.

Nero cemberut. "Kagak! Udah, yuk ah!" dan mereka pulang dengan mengendarai motor Nero, setelah berpamitan kepada teman-teman lainnya.

* * *

"Nero, gue gak ada duit, nih. Beliin gue es teh, kek! Gua haus bandel, neh!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Iya.."

Nero itu teman yang baik bagi Mikuo. Mikuo nggak ada uang, Nero senantiasa meminjamkan uangnya kepada Mikuo. Nero nggak ada uang, Mikuo pura-pura lagi bokek. Hah, apa ini yang namanya solidaritas?! Seneng bareng-bareng, susah sendiri-sendiri. Emang dasar temen kampret!

"Mikuo! Gua mulu yang ngetraktir elu! Gua laper nih, beliin mie dong! Kali-kali gitu.." Nero cengengesan.

"Gomen, gua gak ada duit. Tadi kan duit gua udah dipake buat bayar uang Kas."

"…" Nero mengelus-elus dadanya. Mencoba sabar.

* * *

"Kukuruyuuuukk.. GUK! GUK!"

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, terlihat Nero yang berusaha lari dari kejaran anjing tetangga sebelah. Saat itu muka Nero udah kayak nahan cepirit. Tidak seperti salah satu Member JKT48 yang kalau lari masih bisa senyum di salah satu iklan Ponari Sweat. Dia buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah, dan mengunci gerbang.

"Duh, aturan tadi gue gak usah keluar buat beli sarapan. Mana gak jadi beli lagi gara-gara tuh anjing!" dan ia langsung tancap gas menuju rumah Mikuo. Persetan dengan perut lapar, Nero bisa numpang makan di rumah Mikuo. Atau sarapan di sekolah –kalau ibunya Mikuo meliriknya dengan judes.

Sesampainya di sekolah, dia langsung mengunci ganda motornya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Di kelas, dia melihat semua temannya duduk diam ditempat. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini.

Nero bertanya pada Teto. "Eh, ada PR yak?"

Yah, pasti kalau pagi hari kelas sudah sepi berarti akan ada PR atau Ulangan.

"Lu lupa? Hari ini kan ada Ulangan Fisika! Dan juga ada PR Fisika dari nomor 1 sampai 5, dan harus ngerangkum juga di halaman 131 sampai 137!"

Nero kaget. "Mampus! Gua belom semuanya!" kemudian Nero membaur dengan teman-teman lainnya –yang mencontek buku Miku.

Kemudian, Rin –yang juga baru datang– langsung duduk di samping Miku.

"Mik, lu udah ngerjain PR?"

Miku menopang dagu, malas. "Udah."

Rin antusias. "Mana?"

"Noh, lagi dicontekin sama mereka." Sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang –teman sekelasnya– yang saling berebut menyalin PR Miku. "Emangnya kenapa elu kagak ngerjain?"

Rin cengengesan. "Gua males megang buku."

"…" Miku sweatdrop.

Dan Rin pun mengambil paksa buku Fisika Miku dari siswa yang sedang mencontek. Terdengar suara "Et deh, Rin!" tapi Rin tidak peduli. Dia mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk kegiatan -menyalin-PR-Miku- itu.

Ringo, pemuda berambut Biru Langit itu yang juga belum mengerjakan PR, bertanya kepada Miku. "Mik, minjem buku PR Fisika dong!"

"Sama Rin, tuh.." kemudian Ringo berjalan kearah Rin.

"Rin, boleh minjem buku PR-nya Miku, gak?" Ringo bertanya kepada Rin dengan nada halus. Karena ia tahu bahwa Rin adalah orang yang ngomong-asal-ceplos. Sedikit saja ia salah bicara, ia bisa jadi bahan bully'an sekelas.

"Tapi ada 1 syarat." Rin menyeringai.

Ringo mencoba tetap keep calm. "Apa?"

"Tulisin PR gua juga."

Terlihat perubahan raut wajah Ringo, kini ia menatap Rin dengan hina. "Ogah menan!" lalu ia mencari contekan PR kepada yang lain.

Yuuma, yang sedang menyalin PR dari buku Teto, teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, nanti Ulangan Fisika, yah?!"

"Gua belom belajar, lagi!" Len frustasi.

"Mik." Terdengar suara Neru dari belakang Miku. Miku menoleh.

Neru melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nanti Ulangan Fisika aku nyontek sama Miku, yah!"

Miku melotot. "Enak aja!"

Raut wajah Neru mulai berubah. Tadinya ceria, sekarang melotot dan memasang tampang garang. Tangan kanannya ia tinju ke tangan kirinya, seolah-olah ia akan menghajar Miku.

"Nyontek, gak!"

"I-Iya.. iya.." Miku ketakutan. Teto ketawa ngakak.

Haaahh.. Memang cewek-cewek TKJ itu gak ada yang beres. Tapi yang paling stress itu; Neru.

Neru itu kadang bisa menjadi polos, bisa menjadi galak. Walau sifat yang paling mendominasi dirinya itu.. yaaa, sifat oonnya itu. Bikin geregetan sendiri kalo di dekat Neru.

Contohnya pada kasus dengan Iroha. Iroha itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin ngebacok Neru tapi takut dosa. Kalian tahu kenapa? Kalau kita berbicara dengan Neru, kita bakal capek batin. Secara, dia itu kalau diajak ngobrol gak pernah connect, atau istilah kerennya sih 'telmi'.

"Iroha.. Iroha.." Nada manja.

"Apa?!" Irohamelotot kearah Neru. Bisa-bisanya Neru mengganggu pagi harinya yang damai.

Senyum innocence. "Kenapa bapak Polisi perutnya buncit?"

"Kagak tau, ah! Emangnya itu bapak gua?!" iroha sewot. Bagaimana tidak? Neru menanyakan itu setiap hari! Ku camkan, **SETIAP HARI!** Apalagi itu terjadi pada pagi hari. Dengan cepat merubah mood seseorang di pagi hari.

"Emangnya, bapaknya Iroha siapa?"

"Kepo banget sih, lo! Sana jauh-jauh dari gue!" Oke, Iroha sudah diambang batas kesabarannya.

Kemudian Neru pergi dari hadapan Iroha. Kasihan Neru.

"Teett! Teett! Pelajaran pertama segera dimulai. The first lesson is begin. Dai ichi-ji ka mo hajimemashio. Di yi ge jiaoxun kaishi." Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Membuyarkan pikiran Miku tentang Neru.

Kemudian masuk seorang guru ber-Jas coklat dengan kacamata yang setia bertenggerr di batang hidungnya. Ia membawa banyak kertas Ulangan dan sebuah buku absensi. Semua murid yang ada disitu terdiam. Jelas, di menit berikutnya mereka akan dihadapi soal-soal Fisika yang susahnya bukan main.

"Minna-san." Kiyoteru-senseiberdehem sebentar. "Berhubung saya ada keperluan diluar, jadi hari ini ditunda menjadi hari Rabu.."

Tahukah kalian seberapa gembiranya mereka mendengar pengumuman itu?

"Oke, bapak pergi dulu. Permisi." Kemudian Kiyoteru-sensei keluar. Murid-murid 10. TKJ saling melirik satu sama lain, dan kemudian–

"HOREEE!"

"Akhirnya doa gua dikabulin juga!" Oke, itu yang ngomong si Rin.

"Kita bebas dari soal-soal siksaan itu! Yeah!" kemudian Len teriak.

Keadaan kelas; kacau.

Yah, setidaknya Neru takkan memakan soal yang bersifat menghitung lagi. Seperti hari itu.

Sekelas hening. Sekarang sedang diadakan ulangan dadakan –dan seperti biasa kelas 10. TKJ mengeluh tentang keputusan yang diambil oleh Prima-sensei, guru Matematika mereka.

"Tidak ada bantahan! Cepat kerjakan atau nilai kalian semua **NOL!**" dan semuanya langsung kicep berjamaah.

Neru, yang yang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan soal Matematika, mulai stress. Bingung mau ngapain.

Miku, yang menyadari Neru yang mulai bertingkah aneh, menengok kearah Neru, dan–

Miku langsung menatap horror pada Neru. Bagaimana tidak? Neru sedang menggigit-gigit kertas ulangan Matematika itu. Miku tak berkedip, memperhatikan Neru yang mulai menjilat, menggigit-gigit, dan merobek kertas ulangan itu dengan giginya.

Seberapakah frustasinya ia sampai memakan kertas ulangan itu?

Prima-sensei yang melihat kejadian absurd itu, langsung menghampiri meja Neru dan berkata "Hei, Akita-san. Apa anda belum sarapan pagi ini?" dan sukses membuat Miku facepalm.

"Bisa-bisanya gue punya teman kayak dia.."

Miku menepis pikiran itu. Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Neru? Memang, dia suka menghabiskan baterai handphone Miku untuk berfoto-foto alay. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Miku terus memikirkan Neru.

Dia teman yang baik.

Dia ada untuk mewarnai hari-hari Miku dan Teto.

Dan tanpa terasa, kami telah menjadi 'sahabat'.

"Miku, jajan yuk! Bosen nih Pelajaran kosong.." ajak Neru.

Miku menoleh. "Tapi kan, ini belum saatnya istirahat?"

"Udah, ayo ikut aja!" paksa Teto. Dan kemudian Triple Baka itu berjalan beriringan. Menuju kantin.

* * *

" **To Be Continued "**

* * *

**Notes Mini:**

**[1] Overheat**: Panas komponen rusak, lebih paranya lagi bisa meleleh dan terbakar. Kalau untuk Laptop atau Netbook, taruh di tempat yang datar dan dingin seperti keramik/ubin lantai.

* * *

**Coretan Author.**

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya tidak mengupdate Fanfict ini dikarenakan tugas-tugas yang membebani saya, komputer saya yang lemot parah (mungkin karena banyak debu yang menempel di bagian dalam, saya terlalu sibuk untuk membongkar dan membersihkannya), dan juga Flashdisk saya yang rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi –yang mengakibatkan data-data saya hilang semua termasuk Fanfict chapter 5 yang sekarang masih In-Progress.. :'(

Dan karena Flashdisk saya rusak, saya mengakali Memory card handphone saya untuk menyimpan Fanfict yang pasti berformat Ms. Word. Tadinya saya ragu apakah bisa, karena selama ini yang saya tahu Memory card itu hanya bisa menyimpan Lagu, Gambar, dan Video saja. Tapi setelah saya coba, ternyata bisa juga.. 8D

Alhamdulillah, dan sekarang saatnya **Balas Review!**

To **YamiRei28 :**

Kelas TKJ Memang kelas yang kocak! Kalau kamu berada di kelas ini, tiap hari kau takkan bisa berhenti tertawa! 8D

Waktu itu aku memang bilang kesurupan, karena ada orang yang bilang "Eh, kesurupan tuh!" jadinya aku bilangnya kesurupan deh.. XD

Ini udah lanjut, Arigatou sudah membaca! :3

To **baka-arisa-chan :**

Jurusannya ada 4, Akuntansi, Administrasi Perkantoran, Pemasaran, dan Teknik Komputer Jaringan. Nah, pasti di SMK itu ada kelas 10, 11, dan 12 kan? Jadi total semua kelas it = 12 kelas! :D

Nanti ada Perlombaan juga, Kok! Pas Class Meeting.. :3

Ditunggu aja, oke! ^O^

To **Hikari Kengo :**

Hikari-san ketua kelas? Tugasnya berat, tuh.. :D

Arigatou udah dibilang Greget, orang-orangnya juga Greget, kok! 8D

Dan, arigatou sudah membaca Fict ini! ^O^

To **BlackLapiz :**

Iya, Peminat cewek di TKJ itu dikit. Padahal kalau cewek masuk TKJ itu dianggap hebat, loh! :D

Hehe.. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan, yah! :3

Oiya, aku membuat Fict ini dengan persetujuan teman-temanku. Yaa.. takutnya mereka nggak terima aku masukin kisah hidupnya ke Fanfict ini. Tapi Alhamdulillah Fict ini mendapat respon Positif dari teman-temanku. Dan temanku yang menjadi **Tei** disini juga suka membaca Fanfict ini diam-diam, loh! Yah kadang-kadang aku jadi malu sendiri kalau karya ku dipuji, sih. Kata temanku yang menjadi **Tei** "Cin, cerita ini bahasanya baku banget, menurut gue.." Yaa.. Pendapat orang beda-beda.

Terus juga aku sering kehabisan ide untuk membuat Fict ini, dan kadang merengek kepada temanku yang menjadi **Teto** agar dia membantuku. Dia juga Author, tapi untuk Fanfict Korean gitu, deh. Makanya aku suka bilang "Bantuin gua napa.." atau bertanya "Eh, kejadian yang kocak akhir-akhir ini di kelas kita apa, yak?" tapi dia tetap sabar dan tersenyum kepadaku. Terima kasih, yah! :3

Rencananya, Fanfict ini akan berkisar belasan Chapter. Soalnya akan ku bahas satu per satu teman sekelasku. Bagaimana menurut Readers? o.o

Yaaa, sudahlah. Kalau ada yang ingin bertanya, silahkan tanyakan pada kotak Review dibawah. Flame juga boleh, kok. Asal yang membangun.. hehe..8D

Oke, Mind to Review, Minna? ^O^

**Original Story by** cindychan28


	5. Chapter 5: Go: Big-Al dan CUL

**"Miku, kamu lagi ngapain?"**

Miku tetap diam.

"Kok kamu gak jawab pertanyaanku, sih?"

Jujur, Miku benci sekali dengan orang ini. Dia buta, apa?! Jelas-jelas Miku sedang melihat-lihat TimeLine Twitter di handphonenya. Sosis yang sedang ia makan tak berhenti ia kunyah. Mencoba mengabaikan orang ini. Sementara Teto dan Neru entah kemana, jadi mereka tidak bisa membantunya menjauh dari orang sok ganteng ini.

"Plis deh, Big-Al. gue lagi menikmati jam istirahat yang sangaaaatt berharga ini. Jadi, dari lubuk hati gue yang paling dalam, gue minta elu jangan ganggu gue dulu."

* * *

**Vocaloid © **Punya Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid and Fanloid © **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning **Typo, OOC, Humornya kurang **GREGET**, EYD kurang tepat, dan kalau tidak sengaja menyebutkan Merek atau apapun itu, **ITU BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**.

* * *

"Et, Mik. Plis.. aku lagi galau, nih."

"Terus, apa hubungannya ama Hape gua, hah?!"

Hape? Yap, Big-Al ingin meminjam Hape Miku. Untuk update status di fesbuk 'Aquh agii galau' atau 'Tolong trimalah cinta ini, aq tulus dr lubuk hatiku yg paling dlm'. Apa? Miku pelit? Tidak, Neru saja sering meminjam handphone Miku untuk segala macam. Tapi nggak kebangetan kayak Big-Al. Minjam jam 9, dibalikinnya pas pulang sekolah. Kurang asem gak tuh anak?

"Big-Al." miku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kuota gua tinggal dikit. Nanti kalau gue harus searching di google, tiba-tiba kuota gue habis, gimana?"

"Tapi Mik–"

Miku buru-buru memtong ucapan Big-Al. "Udah. Gue bilang gak boleh, tetep gak boleh! Mendingan elu pergi aja, sono!"

Kejam? Itu terpaksa, tau! Ini demi kuota internet yang sekarat, nih!

Lagian, siapa suruh dia suka sama orang yang nggak suka ama dia? Udah mana si Big-Alnya sok ganteng gitu lagi. Nyadar diri, dong! Mending kalau si Big-Al itu baik dan rajin. Ini mahh.. boro-boro. Sudah badannya kayak habis direndam minyak tanah semalem, tampang pas-pasan, pemalas, dan kerjaannya gak jauh dari Mikiya; Tidur. Pantesan IA menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Iya lah, siapa yang sudi berpacaran dengan seorang Madesu?

Menyadari tidak ada gerakan dari Big-Al, Miku lah yang pergi. Menjauh darinya. Sosisnya sudah habis ia makan, dan segera ia membuang bungkusnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Kemudian mulai mencari Teto dan Neru. Tadi, ia ke kelas duluan karena malas menunggu Teto dan Neru membeli makanan. Tapi, gak selama ini juga, kan?

"Rin, liat Teto ama Neru, gak?" Miku bertanya pada Rin yang sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Tunggu, gue liat dulu." Kemudian Rin mengecek saku bajunya. "Tetooo.. Neruuu.."

Miku sweatdrop. "Ya elah, lu kira Teto ama Neru muat apa di kantong lu?!"

"Hehehe.." Rin mulai nyengir. "Gua kagak liat."

"Dari tadi, kek! Yaudah, gue cari mereka dulu, yah!" kemudian Miku pergi dari hadapan Rin.

"MIIIKUUUUUU!" Oke, Miku tahu ia budek. Tapi gak usah teriak juga, kan?

Miku berbalik. Melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya merusak pendengarannya.

"Teto!" Miku mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Teto berteriak seperti itu. Teto kan, orangnya calm down.

"Tolong aku dari kejaran Neru!" Teto menatap Miku dengan horror. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?

Diujung koridor, terlihat gadis berambut kuning dikuncir satu kesamping berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa kali ia menabrak seseorang, tapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk mengejar seseorang. Yah, itu Neru.

"TETOOOOO! AYO TEMANI AKU MENCARI SAPUTANGANKUUU!"

Saputangan? Yang kemarin buat ngelap ingus itu?

Akhirnya Neru berhenti di depan Miku. Ia melirik Teto –yang sangat ketakutan– dibelakang Miku, dan kemudian menatap Miku. Neru nyengir.

"Miku! Ayo temani aku mencari saputanganku! Aku ingin ngelap ingusku tapi gatau mau pake apa.." pinta Neru pada Miku.

"Gak mau ah! Mau cari dimana coba tuh saputangan?" Miku menolah dengan tegas. Masalahnya ia capek harus mencari benda yang temannya hilangkan itu.

Neru menggembungkan pipinya. "Yaudah, kalo gitu!" Ingus Neru tampak turun dari lubang hidungnya. "Aku ngelap ingus di baju kalian aja! Sroooott!"

"UWAAAAA! TOLOOOONGG!"

Yah, kadang Neru bisa menjadi teman yang sangat kejam. Dan juga bikin orang ilfeel melihatnya.

Yang jadi masalah disini; kenapa Neru tidak beli tissue saja?

* * *

Setelah insiden 'Ingus Neru' itu, Miku dan Teto akhirnya bisa menenangkan Neru –dengan menyerahkan jaket Miku untuk mengelap ingusnya Neru. Kasihan Miku.

"Gua harus rendam jaket ini 7 hari 7 malem, pake kembang 7 rupa kalo perlu.." Miku mewek, Neru nyengir.

Sekarang sudah waktunya jam pelajaran ke-5, dan sekarang pelajarannya Miss Luka, bahasa Inggris.

"Modal Auxiliary is one of auxiliary verbs that…" dan blab la bla.

Miku bosan. Ia iseng melirik kearah Rin yang juga tampak bosan.

"Eh Iroha, itu isinya Marimas yah?" Tanya Rin dengan polosnya. Pfftt, Miku menahan ketawanya.

"Marimas?" Iroha sweatdrop. "Bukan lah!"

Rin menunjuk botol minum Iroha. "Itu warnanya oren-oren.."

Iroha ngakak. "Ini mah sirup ABC!" sambil mengangkat botol minumnya.

Kemudian Rin nyengir. Biar keliatan kece gitu. "Yaa kali gitu elu masih minum Marimas.."

Oke, kali ini Miku tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. Ia langsung ketawa ngakak.

"Kayak jaman gua SD, dong?" Iroha menopang dagunya, pura-pura flashback ke masa lalu.

"Hahahaha.." Rin memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. "Pagi beli es Marimas, siangnya langsung ingusan. Sore-sore beli lagi, eh malemnya batuk. Dimarahin emak deh!"

Iroha facepalm. "Makanya jangan minum Marimas! Hahaha.."

Miku yang hanya memperhatikan obrolan gak jelas antara Rin dengan Iroha itu menjadi segar lagi. Tidak seperti tadi, rasanya bosen banget!

Ini nih yang ia suka dari kelas TKJ. Bisa membuatnya betah di kelas.

Dan entah mengapa obrolan tadi tidak terdengar oleh Luka-sensei. Entah senseinya yang congean, atau senseinya yang pura-pura budek. Itulah ajaibnya guru-guru di SMK Vocaloid ini.

"Oke, sekarang saya akan memberikan catatan untuk kalian. Teto, tolong catat ini di papan tulis." Suruh Luka-sensei terhadap teto. Yang dipanggil pun maju kedepan dan mulai menuliskan materi yang diberikan oleh Luka-sensei. Secara, Teto kan Sekretaris kelas TKJ!

"Dan kalian tidak boleh ada yang bercanda! Cepat catat di buku kalian masing-masing!"

Kemudian semuanya langsung membuka buku catatannya dan menulis.

"Duh, pulpen gua mana lagi?!" Rinto frustasi. Pasalnya, ia sudah sering kehilangan pulpen, dan ia capek harus mengeluarkan biaya tiap minggu untuk membeli pulpen. Coba kalau pulpennya harganya 3 ribu, dikali 4 minggu, berapa tuh? 12 ribu kan? Coba kalau setahun? Haduh, mikirinnya aja Rinto sudah pusing.

Ia mulai mencari pulpennya yang 'hilang'. Ke kolong meja, ke setiap penjuru lantai, dimanapun sudah ia cari. Tapi hasilnya; Nihil.

Ia sudah pasrah. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Gumiya. "Broh!"

Sadar ditepuk, Gumiya reflek menoleh. "Apaan?"

"Pinjem pulpen dong, pulpen gua ilang."

"Cuma satu bro, gak ada lagi.." sambil menunjuk pulpen Fasternya.

Kemudian Rinto pergi dari hadapan Gumiya. Mulai mencari 'Pinjaman Pulpen' lagi.

"Oiya, Miss lupa mengabsen." Luka-sensei mulai membuka buku Absen. "Siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Utatane Piko; Alfa, Yuzuki Yukito; Alfa, IO; Alfa, Zhiyu Moke; Alfa tapi ada yang bilang dia sakit, CUL; Alfa.." ucap Neru sambil mengelap ingusnya yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Luka-sensei menghela nafas panjang. "Haaahh.. Yang tidak masuk itu yang sudah biasa tidak masuk, ya? Mau jadi apa coba mereka di masa depan.."

"Itu si Moke mah Cuma alasan kali sakit, padahal mah bolos!" tebak Len.

"Iya kali tuh! Masa' sakit ampe berbulan-bulan? Emangnya dia itu sakit Kanker apa?" Rin membenarkan perkataan Len. Len mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, saya Alfakan saja.." Luka-sensei menuliskan huruf 'A' dengan tinta merah di daftar nama Zhiyu Moke.

"Ssttt, gue denger si CUL lagi ada masalah sama keluarganya.." ucap Lily kepada Tei.

"Iya apa? Boong ah! Waktu itu dia bilang adeknya jatuh dari lantai 2. Makanya dia nggak masuk karena dia nyari kerja sambilan buat biaya berobat adeknya.." Tei mengelak.

"Alasan doang kali, waktu itu dia alesannya sakit gigi, kemudian adeknya jatuh dari lantai 2, terus sekarang dia bilang ada masalah dengan keluarganya?" Neru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kok dia begitu sih.. Gua gak nyangka.." Miku geleng-geleng kepala.

Teto terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hm.. Gimana nanti kalau kita kerumah CUL?"

"Oke! Kalo bisa sekalian kita ke rumahnya si Moke! Gua penasaran dia ngapain aja selama ini.." Iroha mulai menyeringai. Yang alain hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"TING TONG.. Permisi!" teriak Lily.

"Ya.. tunggu sebentar.." ucap seseorang dari dalam. Rombongan cewek-cewek TKJ itu menunggu. Sedangkan yang cowok –disini mereka hanya bertugas mengantar yang cewek– jadi mereka hanya menunggu di depan pagar rumah.

Kemudian seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 30'an keluar. "Maaf, mencari siapa yah?"

"Kami mencari CUL, bu. CULnya ada?" Tanya Teto.

"Ada. Ayo silahkan masuk dulu.." ajak Okaa-sannya CUL. Yang masuk kedalam hanya Teto, Neru, dan Lily. Yang lain hanya menunggu di luar. Okaa-sannya CUL mempersilahkan Teto Neru, dan Lily duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hm, maaf. Kedatangan kami kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau CUL itu bla bla bla.." Teto mulai menceritakan tentang absensi CUL yang banyak Alfanya, dan juga bercerita tentang tanggapan sekolah tentang CUL. Kalau CUL tidak masuk sekolah dan tanpa keterangan, bisa-bisa CUL dikeluarkan. Okaa-sannya tampak khawatir dan cemas akan masa depan anaknya, dan Teto beserta Neru dan Lily pun turut bersedih.

"Terima kasih ya nak, sudah memberitahukan informasi ini. CUUUULL! Kemari!" teriak Okaa-sannya CUL. Kemudian CUL datang dengan wajah yang pucat, dan tangannya basah karna keringat. Mungkinkah karna penyakit tertentu?

"Kamu itu kenapa tidak menelpon Wali Kelas kalau kau itu benar-benar sakit? Makanya telpon gurunya! Lihat, di absensi kamu di tulis Alfa!" bentak Okaa-sannya kepada CUL. Yang di bentak hanya diam dengan wajah yang panik.

"Ma-Maaf, Okaa-san. Kami harus pergi, teman kami menunggu di luar.." ucap Lily seraya bangkit dari sofa. Tidak ingin melihat adegan pertengkaran yang baginya Privasi keluarga itu.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih ya nak!" kemudian 6 cewek TKJ itu pergi dari rumah CUL.

Eh tunggu, ber-6?

Ternyata Miku tidak ikut pemirsa. Kemanakah Miku?

"Duh, lama banget sih mereka! Mana lagi si Len? Katanya mau jemput gua.." Miku terus menggerutu sambil menunggu di basecamp cowok-cowok TKJ yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Terlihat Ted, Mikuo, Gumiya, dan Hakuo sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa. Miku jadi ingin tiduran juga..

E-eh, gak boleh! Masa' tiduran sama cowok?!

Tapi.. Ngantuk..

Yaudahlah, gapapa. Sebentar saja, kok..

Kemudian Miku tertidur juga di sofa. Kebetulan sofa itu berada di outdoor, dan kebetulan juga banyak pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar basecamp itu. Angin yang berhembus, membuat Miku makin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

15 menit..

30 menit..

45 menit..

1 jam..

1 setengah ja–

"MIKUUU! MAAF SUDAH MENINGGALKANMU!"

"HU-HUWAAA!"

Begini, biar aku jelaskan. Tadi Miku sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur dengan mimpinya, dan Teto plus Neru yang baru saja pulang dari rumah CUL langsung mengagetkan Miku (Mereka tidak tahu kalau Miku sedang tidur, karena yang terlihat hanyalah rambut Miku saja. Ingat kalau Miku tiduran di sofa?) Dan Miku sukses dibuat jatuh dari sofa dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit.

"Su-Sudah ke rumahnya CUL? A-ah, ayo kita pulang!" dan kemudian mereka pulang bersama. Yah,tingkah Miku agak aneh. Mungkin karena ketahuan tidur bersama cowok-cowok?

* * *

**"** **To Be Continued "**

* * *

**Coretan Author.**

Halo Minna-tachi! Wah, tak ku sangka banyak yang menunggu kelanjutan Fict ini. Aku jadi terharu.. :'3

*Nangis Bahagia*

Aku cuma ingin bilang aja, kalau Fanfict ini updatenya lama, **hontou ni gomennasai!** Aku banyak tugas, jadi maklumin aja, ya.. u,u

Ada yang nyadar kalau gaya penulisanku berubah? Aku ngerasa sih, tapi mungkin ini karna udah lama nggak nulis Fanfict.. :O

Jadi, aku akan berusaha lagi! Mohon dukungannya, yah! ^O^

**Ada yang nyariin Luka, Kaito, atau Gakupo?**

Sengaja tidak aku jadikan mereka murid 10. TKJ, jadi tunggu saja yah! Itu Luka udah muncul, kok! :3

**Kenapa konfliknya nggak muncul-muncul?**

Terserah dong, Fanfict punya gue in–OUCH! O-oke, Fanfict ini memang hanya berputar soal kebiasaan atau kejadian yang biasa ada di sekolah, cuma aku ubah jadi luar biasa! Huahahaha–AUW! I-iya, aku takkan tertawa terlalu kencang, Emak! *Di jewer Emak Author*

Ja-jadi, yang menantikan konflik dari Fict ini, paling hanya seputar Miku-yang-galau-karna-Mikuo, atau Tugas-tugas-yang-membuat-murid-murid-jadi-gila. Semoga Fict ini nggak kriuk! :3

Sekarang saatnya **Balas Review! **Yeiy! :D

To **Hikari Kengo :**

Nyontek berjamaah memang sudah menjadi tradisi anak-anak bangsa Indonesia.. 8D *HEH*

Namanya juga Jatuh Cinta, pasti salting lah kalau deket deket sama cewek yang kita sukai.. :3

Hikari-san, tiap hari aku bersama temanku yang menjadi **Neru**, dan tiap hari juga aku selalu tertawa karna ke-absurd-annya! XD

Arigatou sudah Review, sekali lagi Arigatou! ^O^

To **Kei-T Masoharu :**

Memang, Miku itu kasihan banget. Dan Miku itu **aku!** Kau takkan tau rasanya digantungin! Huwaaaa! ToT *Nangis* *ditimpuk bata*

O-oke. Cukup galaunya. Apakah Kei-san jago Fisika? Ajarin saya dong.. (/*w*)/ *Mata berbinar-binar*

Arigatou sudah di-fave! Huwaaa aku senang sekali! :3

To **Kurotori Rei :**

Uwaaa! Rei-san ganti Penname, ya? :D

Memang istilah menyontek-dicontek itu sudah lumrah hukumnya.. ._. *loh?*

Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me-Review! ^O^

To **TasyaMarvell :**

Jadi pengen cepet-cepet lulus SMP? Berarti Tasya-san kelas 3 SMP dong? :3

Kalau di SMP pemandangannya over monoton, buatlah menjadi lebih berwarna! *Quote nggak jelas, jangan didengarkan* ._.

Wah, arigatou udah bilang Fict ini Menarik, lucu dan bikin ngakak! Dari awal aku udah takut kalau Fict ini garing dan kriuk, soalnya Fict ini adalah Fict pertamaku.. :O

Ini udah lanjut, jangan lupa Review lagi yah! ^O^

**Balas Review** sudah, sekarang tinggal **minta Review** nih. Kalau kalian pikir Fict ini Lucu, Bagus, Seru, Garing, Kriuk, Jelek, atau semacamnya, Review aja! Aku malah lebih suka orang yang Jujur, agar aku bisa berkembang dan mengetahui kelemahanku apa.. :D

Oke deh, Mind to Review Minna-tachi? :3

**Original Story by** cindychan28


End file.
